


After

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is said and done, Severus is at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



After.

After Nagini's bite, the sense of sullen cold creeping from each extremity closer and closer to his heart, the effort to share with Harry all that he needed to know, the realization that this was death, the despair that he had no certainty as to whether he had accomplished the task he had set out to do.

After the reluctant return to consciousness and its attendant pains, the clucking of nurses and bustling of healers, the indignity of months in a hospital bed.

After Harry's inexplicable but many times repeated visits, the gradual but inescapable comprehension and acceptance of the many truths they had both denied, the acknowledgments and agreements that at last were made.

After they found the cottage set on a lonely northern shore, embraced by wind and rock and wave.

After.

Severus sat well-wrapped in the thin sunshine, with Harry beside him, and was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne, who wanted Severus/Harry, haven.


End file.
